En el baño
by Iris I. K. H. K
Summary: Que pasaría si en el baño de la persona a la que tu amas hay una camara oculta? YxB KxR RR por favor! ToT


Bien, hola a todos, quiero aclarar que este es el primer fic que publico, espero se tomen el tiempo de leer n.n pero mejor me dejo de cosas y empiezo no?

**Disclamer**: Beyblade no me pertenece, todo pertenece a Aoki Takao...bla bla bla

**Advertencias**: este fic contiene yaoi y lemmon por lo tanto, si no te gusta ninguno de los dos géneros, te sugiero que no sigas leyendo para no tener problemas en el futuro.

**.-o En el baño o-.**

**¿Invitación propia?**

-"Porqué siempre se reúnen en mi mansión"- reclamó un joven peliplateado cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un puchero. Como siempre en verano los famosos Blitzkrieg Boys hacían una reunión en la mansión de uno de los integrantes, pero últimamente los chicos siempre decidían en la casa de Boris Kuznetsov, el cuál se molestaba porque le decían el mismo día en que se reunían

-"Porque sí"- respondió el pelirrojo autoritariamente, sin darle muchas opciones al joven

-"¿A quién le importa si quieres o no Kuznetsov?"- preguntó cínicamente un chico bicolor, frente al pelirrojo. Esto molestó aún más al otro chico, cerró su puño esperando el momento para soltarle un buen golpe -"ni te atrevas"- habló adivinando sus intenciones. Soltó un gruñido y dejo de hacer presión en los puños tranquilizándose lo más posible

-"Deja ya de hacer tantos corajes"- intervino un rubio que estaba al lado de Kai -"o te van a salir canas"- advirtió divertido con una sonrisa en el rostro

-"Pueden dejarme de molestar todos de una buena vez"- exclamó exasperado de sus comentarios. Antes de que el ambiente comenzara a tensarse la limosina paró enfrente de la mansión del joven Kuznetsov, era una de las más grandes junto con las mansiones de Ivanov y Hiwatari. Las enormes rejas negras de la mansión abrieron paso a la limosina, esta avanzó un poco y llegó al portón de madera donde se encontraba un hombre de avanzada edad, con un traje de pingüino, lo cuál indicaba que el era el mayordomo. Abrió la puerta e hizo una reverencia a los jóvenes que bajaban

-"Bienvenido joven Boris"- saludó cortésmente -"buenas tardes jóvenes"- dijo refiriéndose a los otros 4 chicos que acababan de salir

-"Gracias Miko"- agradeció, inmediatamente avanzó al portón y lo abrió dejando entrar a los chicos a la mansión. En primer plano estaba la entrada, amplia, decorada con muchos cuadros, una alfombra tapizaba toda la entrada, enfrente seguía una escalera que daba a dos pisos más en la parte superior de esta había un vitral con un hermosa ave grabada, en la planta baja había dos puertas grandes, y más corredores al fondo. Todo perfectamente decorado con cuadros, algunas piezas de oro y plata, alfombras, entre otros objetos

-"¿Desea que prepare las habitaciones joven?"- preguntó Miko

-"Por favor, los mismos de siempre"- respondió, y con una mirada le indicó que podía retirarse

-"Ni siquiera tienes los cuartos listos"- se quejó el pequeño pelimorado que aparecía detrás de Sergei -"eso es una descortesía de tu parte"- regañó

-"Momento"- llamó la atención -"por primera ustedes decidieron que sería aquí y segunda, me dijeron hoy que es el día en que nos reunimos...así que no tenía porque tener todo listo"- explicó enfadado

-"De acuerdo, de acuerdo"- dijo el pelirrojo y le dio unas palmadas en la espalda -"entonces que hacemos hasta que nuestras habitaciones estén"- inquirió al pelilavanda

-"Pues..."- hizo una pausa -"podemos ver una película, salir al jardín, aburrirnos aquí"

-"Película"- interrumpió el bicolor, todos lo voltearon a ver extrañados -"¿que?"- preguntó molesto por sus miradas

-"Desde cuando tú decides que hacer"- cuestionó Ivanov -"y si no todos queremos ver una película"- retó

-"Lástima...a mi no me importa"- respondió con una sonrisa cínica

-"Sabes que en ocasiones puedes ser demasiado odioso Kai"- dijo con un tono molesto Boris -"me recuerdas a Borcloff"- soltó una carcajada

-"Tienes razón"- comentó seriamente, a lo que el chico paró de reír...a que se refería con que tenía razón, no se había molestado por ese comentario, normalmente eso era lo que hacía el pelilavanda, molestar al bicolor hasta más no poder -"ahora vas a recibir el peor golpe de tu vida"- ágilmente le soltó un puñetazo en la cara, Boris no había podido reaccionar y cayó fuertemente al suelo, llevó su mano al lugar donde lo había golpeado y se cercioró que no hubiera sangre

-"¡Que demonios te pasa!" gritó levantándose rápidamente, completamente furico

-"No es eso lo que hacía Borcloff cuando alguien le contestaba de mala manera"- le recordó -"entonces no se de que te quejas"- le dio la espalda y se cruzó de brazos, su mirada estaba fija en el suelo

-"Si baka, pero no tenías porque actuar como él"- dijo, su mano sobaba la parte donde había sido el golpe

-"Vamos no fue tan grave...déjame ver"- interrumpió Yuriy, se acercó y quitó la mano del chico. Miró con detenimiento su cachete y sonrió -"vivirás para contarlo"-

-"Lo sé..."- bajó la mirada, intentando no ver al pelirrojo

-"Pero estoy con Kai, vamos a ver una película"- comentó, volviendo al tema principal de toda la discusión. Le dio una golpe en el brazo para reconfortarlo y se pusiera de mejor humor, lo peor que podían hacer era enfadar a su locutor ya que el prestaba la mansión y cualquier cosa podría correrlos

-"No que no"- dijo el bicolor sorprendido

-"Solo molestaba"- respondió sonriendo

-"Como quieran"- habló por fin el rubio quien estaba más que entretenido con la discusión, sobre todo cuando Kai le soltó el golpe a Boris. Desde que tenía memoria ellos se llevaban pésimo y siempre se estaban molestando, hasta que acababan a golpes.

-"Si, pero hagamos algo ya" comentó aburrido Ivan quien estaba sentado en el suelo

-"Entonces vamos"- finalizó la plática el pelilavanda. Les indicó que lo siguieran, subieron por las escaleras hasta el segundo piso, ahí voltearon a la derecha y caminaron unos cuantos metros hasta llegar a una enorme puerta de madera, tenía un tallado de ave, similar al del vitral. Las manijas eran parte del ave, al abrirla había una pequeña sala por así decirlo de cine, tenía asientos que se acomodaban al cuerpo de quien se sentaba, se hacía para atrás y tenía una pieza para recargar los pies. De lado izquierdo había un mini bar, y del otro lado había repisas llenas de películas. Yuriy se acercó y comenzó a ver la gran variedad de títulos que había, pasó el dedo por cada uno esperando encontrar una buena película que ver. Mientras tanto los chicos estaban en el mini bar eligiendo que tomar, y algo de comer para acompañar

TBC...

**.o.o.o.o.**

Eso es todo por hoy, es que es tarde y si no luego me arrepiento de publicarlo jeje...espero me dejen reviews, espero les haya gustado y esto es todo de mi parte.

**Iris out!**


End file.
